ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ratchet and Clank Revelations saga:Homecoming
Ratchet and Clank:Homecoming is part of a new saga for the PS4 of the highly popular platformer series ratchet and clank which after the success of the reboot on PS4 Imsomniac games wanted to start a new saga and so planned two out the Revelations saga and the Lombax saga which are key in the series plot where ratchet discovers his mother and father. Story * Ten years after the events of ACiT Ratchet and his best friend clank return back to their home on veldin,As ratchet settles in for a long sleep he is alerted by clank that someone's knocking at the door so he answers it and gets knocked out.... A few hours later and the duo end up trapped in a mysterious temple hanging upside down. Clank fears they were kidnapped while ratchet tries to escape before finally dropping down and confronting the strangers revealing to him that they are actually his father and mother! They later lead him outside that shows that Lombaxes have taken over most of the Galaxy then ratchet faints after learning this..... * Kaiden later teaches Ratchet how to use a weapon and other items aswell as giving him a gift passed by the precursors called the teriar orb before leading him to a memorial of Kronos who helped the Lombaxes endure the steel age then clank discovers a stone golem and puts the orb into it activating it and ratchet having to fight it. Afterwards The male lombaxes discover the possible location od Kaidens Scripture and gather into their ships and fly to torren IV to try and find an ancient item known as Kaidens Scripture which holds key information and so it has fell into Dr Nefariouses hands so they fight him and get the scripture. Soon Ratchet with clank on his back returns to Veldin and finds a dark labyrinth hidden with a cave discovering the mysterious lombax gold idol which they try to destroy but soon a wyvern dreadship attacks forcing ratchet into battle. Ratchet sends out clank to explore because he's too small and soon clank reunites with orvus and as one final challenge:Defeat the zoni guardian! Clank defeats it easily and returns to ratchet before they discover Alister Azimuth's tomb and have to defeat him one final time after he's ressurected. Afterwards Ratchet returns back to the surface and discovers a secret truth about kronos,he betrayed the lombax! Kronos returns and awakens after years being dormant and so tries to defeat the lombaxes but he's not difficult for ratchet. Soon the lombax know their mistake when ratchet gives them a powerful speech and explains to them why takjng over the universe would be a terrible idea so they leave heartbroken but the only ones that stay is ratchet's formally lost parents,Kaiden and his mother Aisha. They comfort him and apologize for not being there in the past when they abandoned him on Veldin and so stay with him listening to stories of his past adventures and so Azimuth watches from heaven with a tear in his eye proud of ratchet and what he's done aswell as Nefarious after the ending still stuck on Torren IV's Clocktower awaiting for Someone to rescue him. Weapons and Gadgets As per the norm for a title in the ratchet and clank franchise prepare to expect a lot of weapons and futuristic gadgets! Weapons: * The Lancer Pistol (This is the replacement for the combustor from the earlier titles) * Widowmaker Sniper Rifle * The Iron Fist Rocket Launcher * Friender (Makes enemies fight for you and you get a bonus for using it till the end of a level after beating the primary objectives,this bonus could be a HP bonus or lots of bolts) * Brutus Shotgun * Paradox Rifle (A weapon given to you by kaiden ratchet's father in the beginning of the game) * Ryno VIII * Mapomatic * Locator (Upgrade to mapomatic becoming more useful) * Teriar Orb (Found in the Lombax temple in the beginning) Characters/Voice Cast Ratchet Reprised by James Arnold Taylor Clank Reprised by David Kaye Qwark (Cameo in zeta prison level) Voiced by Jim Ward Dr Nefarious Reprised by Armin Shimerman Orvus Reprised by Charles Martinet MegaCorp Ceo voiced by Ted Price (In cutscenes) and Nolan north (In gameplay) Aphelion Reprised by Raija Baroundi Misc Voices by Damian Grey/Adam Hoolska Ratings * ESRB:T Content descriptors:Violence,swearing and drugs * Pegi:16 Content descriptors:Violence and swearing Cero:C Content descriptors:Frequent profanity and violence aswell as a couple of sexual innuedos Gameplay * Gameplay involves platforming,collecting bolts which is the currency of R&C and finally doing the odd side mission to progess aswell as using weapons to take out groups of enemies and bosses in this game and levelling ul your character. It also introduces some 2.5D Platforming into e mix for some planets. Bosses * Stone golem protector of the lombaxes (HP:100 Weakness:Paradox Rifle) * Darius the warrior (Optional/Fight him for a hundred percent completion,HP:78) * Goliath Ship (Fought during the assault on torren IV in the beginning of the game and it can be found crashed on kerwan HP:90) * Dr Nefarious on Torren IVs clock tower in the middle of the game HP:82 Weakness:Laser blazer special attack) * Zoni Guardian (Fought as clank near the end of the game,HP:102 Weakness:Lazer cutter) * Wyvern Dreadship (Fought at the end of the game with it protecting the mysterious golden idol in the temple caverns HP:99,Can regenerate health from the golden idol) * Reincarnated Allister Azimuth (HP:101,Weakness:Omniwrench) * Kronos the traitor (HP:234,Can regenerate Health,weakness:Ryno or Widowmaker sniper rifle) Enemies Lombaxes: Lombax warrior Lombax archer Lombax hunter Lombax scout Lombax welder Lombax sniper Lombax pilot Lombax gunner Trivia * The developers wanted this to be the darkest ratchet and clank game so far so they included themes of implied genocide,war and betrayal. * Ted price said he only put in Orvus to make fans happy since he struck quite the chord in ACiT. * The insomniac museum was put in as an after thought. * One of the planned sequences was one of ratchet riding the orbiter rail on planet torren IV to planet Fastoon in the last sections of the game,this is seen in early E3 2014 trailers for this game since it was meant to be released on both vita and PS3 as a "Filler" game in between Q-Force and Into The Nexus.Category:Rated T Games Category:Pegi 12 Category:Third-person shooter Category:PS4 Category:Dark and Edgy Category:Ratchet & Clank series Category:Video game sequels Category:Series Finales